


all is well

by ideare



Series: out of the bone white afternoon. [4]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e13, Episode: s01e13 Doctor of the Dead, Gen, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: cassandra can’t believe that a rusty fence is about to be her undoing.





	all is well

---  
they find medicine   
sooner than they expected.   
no need to worry;   
the infection doesn’t spread.   
all is well with cassandra.   
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> {22: how history (real or fictional) could have turned out differently}


End file.
